Short Stories
by Jane Catt
Summary: Short stories" is set of one-shots about Saint Seiya with several characters and some of my OCs. ON HIATUS
1. Unlikely lovers I

**Saint Seiya - Camus X Marie**** (My OC) - "Unlikely Lovers" (First chapter of short stories)**

**_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya and all the Saint Seiya characters belong to Masami Kurumada. I only own my OC Marie and My other OC Marika! I would like to thank to my Beta: Miya-chan (who is also a character in one of my stories!)_**

In the France of the XVII century two noble families were planning a wedding. Unfortunately the two people that were going to marry didn't agree with that union. In their minds, they were too young, the boy was 9 years old and the girl was 8.

The boy belonged to the family of the king. He was the cousin of the new king Louis XIV and was seen as a great "catch" for every young lady in France. On top of that he was the heir of his family; his younger brother had already a wife. The name of the boy was Camus.

The girl belonged to the family of the queen, but unlike the queen, she was born in France. Tradition said that the older daughter should marry first, but when the boy's parents saw the younger daughter they were charmed by her. She was so beautiful and so different from her sisters that some people said that she was an angel. Her name was Marie.

The families were planning the first meeting between them. It was in the royal palace of Versailles because the king and queen wanted to see their relatives' reaction.

So, the two families and the royal couple gathered in the garden. The young Marie and Camus were face to face and didn't show any signs of liking each other. Still, the families planned the wedding for when Marie reached 16.

Years passed by and Camus and Marie never saw each other again. Then, two weeks before Marie turned 16, the two families decided to pass those weeks together. By that time Camus had turned in to an elegant young man, that loved a good book and sitting under a tree in the afternoon sun. And it was no secret that some young women were charmed by him. Marie herself had turned in to a beautiful young woman, with her long golden hair and various skills made her the ideal woman for many men. She loved books, ridding and walking in the nature. She was known in the court for having a beautiful voice, that some said it was an "angel's voice". There were rumours that said that even the king had fallen for her charms and that he only didn't take her as his lover because she was promised to his cousin.

When they arrived to the palace where they were staying, both Camus and Marie went to their bedrooms only leaving to have dinner. When they saw each other they were a little surprised by how they had changed over the years, still they ignored each other for the rest of the evening. Secretly Camus was thinking "Well, the rumours were true in one thing: she is very beautiful. Still I don't agree with this marriage. I don't need to get married! But she turned in to a beautiful young woman." discreetly, without her noticing, he would look at her. Suddenly she looked at him and their gazes locked. Camus was the first to turn away when his brother Albert noticed the exchanging looks. During the first week they only said some courtesy words to each other, but Camus and Marie secretly watched each other. In the second week, Camus was sitting under a tree, reading when he saw Marie's horse alone. This was weird, because he knew that Marie had gone ridding. Alarmed, he got up and started searching for her. He found her lying on the floor near a lake. He ran towards her, raised her head off the floor and tried to wake her up. Suddenly she opened her eyes. When they looked into each other's gaze and couldn't look away. Without them knowing, Camus' brother, Albert and one of Marie's sisters, Julie, were watching. They were surprised to see them together because for the first week, they had heard Camus and Marie saying bad things about each other. Then, surprising even further Albert and Julie, Camus kissed Marie in the lips. She put her hand in his face and kissed him back. After the kiss, Camus caressed her face and said:

- Are you alright?

- Yes, thank you.

He took her in his arms and took her back to the palace. There he let her in the care of her mother, sisters and maids. The next day, Camus went to her bedroom. Something uncommon for that time and badly seen. Still, he went there and saw her sleeping in bed with her golden hair spread across the pillow. Seeing this he thought: "She really looks like an angel. She could be my angel. Stop it! This marriage is wrong! But her lips were so soft! Her skin was like the finest silk!" He got closer to her, touched her face and said in a low voice:

- I think I'm falling in love with you. And to think that I didn't believe in love until I met you. You changed my mind. No one had done that.

He kissed her in the forehead and she woke up, seeing him she covered herself and Camus said:

- Don't worry, I didn't look. So, how are you felling?

- I'm fine. Thank you for asking. And thank you for bringing me back.

- You're welcome. I have to go. Take care.

As he was leaving, she got up and said:

- Wait! Please wait!

He turned and said:

- You shouldn't be out of the bed.

He went near her, helped her lay down and said:

- Now, what did you want to say?

- Well, I know that you don't like me, but unfortunately our families will force us to marry. So, can we at least try to know each other better? And maybe be friends?

- You're right. It would be better if we knew each other. Now, sleep! We'll talk better when you are recovered.

Saying this, he left. In the next few days, Camus and Marie started to be together more often. Little by little, Camus and Marie confessed that they were in love with each other. So what it seemed to be an impossible relationship turned out to be the ideal marriage. They were definitely unlikely lovers!

The End

Jane Catt

Next Chapter: "Unlikely Lovers 2 : the life together"


	2. Unlikely Lovers II the life together

**Saint Seiya – Camus X Marie ****"Unlikely Lovers 2 – the life together" (Second Chapter of "Short stories")**

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya and all the Saint Seiya characters belong to Masami Kurumada. **__**I only own my OC Marie, my other OC Marika and their children: Miya, Alexei, Marik and Natassia! I would like to thank to my Beta: Miya-chan (who is also a character in one of my stories!)**_

One year after the marriage, Camus and Marie were living a life, seen by most people as the ideal life. He showed his love for her in every little gesture. She was living a dream.

One day they went back to the palace where they found out that they loved each other. That night Marie had a surprise for Camus and she was going to say it at dinner. So as they were eating, Marie said:

- Camus I want to talk with you about something important.

- What is it?

She looked at his serious face and said in a joking tone:

- Can you please make a less serious face?

- I'm sorry. Today is not a good day.

Her smile disappeared and she said:

- Why? What happened?

- It's nothing that you should worry about. So, please don't stop smiling. I love your smile. What were you saying?

- But Camus…

- Please Marie, don't worry. So is it a good thing?

- I hope so. It was for me.

- So tell me, what is it?

- I'm pregnant.

Hearing this, Camus dropped the fork and stared at her. Seeing his reaction, Marie looked to her lap with stray tears running through her face. At that sight Camus started to say:

- Marie, I…

She got up and ran towards the bedroom. He followed her and found her lying in bed crying. He got closer to her and said:

- Marie, please don't cry.

- I thought you would be happy with the news!

- I am! I'm truly happy!

- Your reaction…

- I was surprised! Happy but surprised!

She looked at him straight in the eyes and saw love and care. Then she said:

- So you're not angry?

- Of course not, my love! It's our child!

He kissed her passionately in the lips and embraced her. Then, she said:

- I'm sorry, I thought…

- Don't worry. I understand. My reaction wasn't exactly the best.

- I should have known that you would react that way. You are a reserved person.

- Still, it was something important for you, for both of us.

- Never mind. I'm glad you're happy.

- I am. But tell me something, when did you found out?

- I found out two days ago. But I wanted to tell you here.

He smiled, put his hand on her womb and said in a smooth voice:

- Our child! I promise I will protect you and this child whatever happens! And I promise you that this child will be loved.

- I know Camus. Now will you tell me what's wrong?

Camus looked at her and said:

- I know I've never told you this before, but this is a matter that only the men should worry about.

- But we always discuss things! What…

- Marie, it's a subject about my cousin, the king! It's about politics!

She looked shocked at Camus, he had never talked that to her. Then Camus said:

- I'm sorry. I didn't want to talk to you that way.

- It's alright. But tell me something, have you decided to come here because of that?

- Yes. But it was also to give you some rest from the life in the court.

- Thank you. So about the child, you prefer a boy or a girl?

- I don't know, and you?

- I think it will be a boy. But I would love to have a girl too.

- Calm down, one at a time.

She smiled hearing this and then said:

- So, you don't mind having more that one child?

- No. We'll have as much children you want, my love.

Hearing this Marie smiled and kissed Camus. Two days later Marie received a letter from her best friend, Marika that was married with Camus' best friend, Milo. In that letter Marika told her that there was a rumour in the court that the king was having problems with Camus, because the king wanted Marie as his lover and Camus wouldn't let him get near her. Milo and Marika were afraid that the king would kill Camus.

After reading this, she went to the office where Camus was. When he saw her and her worried expression, he got up and said:

- Marie what's wrong?

- I received a letter from Marika. She told me that there are rumours in the court that say that you and the king are having problems because of me. Is it true?

He looked at her and said:

- It is. But I don't want you to worry about it.

- But Camus he can have you killed!

- Don't worry about it, especially now with the child.

- I can't loose you! I need you! Our unborn son needs you!

- You won't loose me! Marie, please don't worry! I'm not going to die! He knows that I know some secrets about him that can cause his fall. Besides, I would never let him touch you in the way he wants to! I would never let you be his lover!

- I know that. Je t'aime Camus!

- Je t'aime aussi, but why this all of a sudden?

- Because I wanted to say it to you. Tell me something; was it because of the king that you wanted to come here?

- It was. And now with the child I'm considering staying here until the child is born.

- Camus, we can't hide forever.

- I know that. But I'm afraid that the king would try something to kill our unborn child!

- You think he would do something like that?

- I do. After all he did it before.

This shocked Marie that by instinct put her hand in her womb. Camus went beside her, touched her face, put the other hand above hers in her womb and said:

- Don't worry. I won't let it happen!

- I know.

They kissed each other and Camus hugged her.

Two months later, Camus and Marie were still in the palace and Marie had a very developed stomach. They were both very happy with the perspective of the future.

Then, one day, when Marie was reading a book near Camus in the library, they heard the horses getting near the house. Camus got up and went to the entrance. There he saw his cousin, the king. When he saw him, Camus said:

- What do you want from here, my king?

- You know what I want Camus!

- Well, you can go away, because you are not going to take her!

The king ignored Camus' statement and said:

- I heard that your wife is pregnant.

- Go away Louis! You are not going to touch my wife or my son! Go away!

- You know that I can have you killed!

- So kill me! I'm sure that the king of England would love to know that it was you that killed his lover two years ago!

The king looked shocked at him and then said:

- If I killed you, no one would ever know!

- That's not quite true. I have instructed some people, that if something happens to me or to my family, they'll send a message to the king of England!

The king turned around visibly angry and said:

- You'll pay for this! God will punish you for this!

- Then I'm waiting! Now go!

The king left, Marie appeared in the entrance hall and said:

- Camus, was it the king?

- Yes.

When he saw her scared face, he said:

- Don't worry. I sent him away.

- I heard your conversation with him. You were reckless.

- Marie, please trust me.

- I do. But I'm afraid for you.

He hugged and kissed her. Then he said:

- Don't be, Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, Camus.

After she said this Camus kissed her.

Seven months later, Marie gave birth to a very healthy baby boy. At that time, the king had already given up taking Marie as his lover. Camus and Marie named their son, as Marie's grandfather, a Russian count: Alexei. As he grown up he became more and more like Camus. When he was 5 he surprised the court by reciting a whole book of poetry by memory. In that year Marie gave birth to a healthy baby girl, and they named her: Natassia. She was beautiful and gracious as her mother. Alexei protected his baby sister and loved her very much. They grew up caring and protecting each other. They were best friends, together with Milo and Marika's children: Miya and Marik.

Years later, Marik married Natassia and Alexei married Miya.

The End

Jane Catt

Note: _Je t'aime_ – I love you

_Je t'aime aussi_ – I love you too.

Next chapter: "Secrets" with the pairing Camus X Milo (not Yaoi)


End file.
